Delboy Trotter
Derick "Delboy" Trotter is the main protagonist of the popular long running British TV show Only Fools and Horses. He is a market trader and petty criminal who is often dealing in knock off or faulty goods. In one instance he sells a very dodgy car without any working brakes to an unsuspecting buyer. He can be seen as a Protagonist villain as not only does he sell these stolen and faulty goods, but is quite manipulative and abusive to his younger brother Rodney as he merely sees as a pawn in his schemes making him do embarrassing and nasty jobs such as advertise a particular hideous Ski jacket and sell Sun hats in freezing cold and rain while Del sits and drinks in the pub. Whenever Rodney questions these tasks Del always retorts to "Do you want to be paid" or a statement about all the things he does for him and nothing in return. He is portrayed by , who also played another character Don Ochetti in Only Fools. Villainous acts Delboy has done many questionable things throughout his life including... * Selling a barley functioning crappy car without shock absorbents or brakes for £199. When questioned about how many owners the car had Del claims it had only one, a vicar in which he pulls a bible out from the glove box. This could be considered one of his most devious acts as the lack of brakes could of killed someone. Del got his comeuppance in the end when Delboy reverses back into the car at the end of the episode in which the buyer recognized Del and chased after him. it is unknown what happens afterwards. * Forcing a Cheeseburger into granddads mouth after claiming he doesn't like cheeseburgers. * Ruining Rodneys relationship with a upper class woman after turning up to her fathers estate uninvited and getting heavily drunk during dinner, when her father pulled him into his office about making an offensive joke about his wives death, Del claims that Rodney and her are very attached and one thing would be the only thing that would break them apart, money. At the end of the episode when Del questions weather he took the money or not he denied. This could be considered his Moral event Horizon due to how obnoxious he was * Entering a painting done by Rodney when he was 14 to win a competition to Spain, only when Rodney, his wive Cassandra and Delboy arrived in the Spanish airport did Del tell him it was a competition intended for 14 year olds and he had to act 14, much to Rodney's dismay. Delboy also doctored his passport and students card to say "14"In * the episode Mother Natures Son, Delboy creates his own brand of water "Peckham spring" by essentially using public tap water unknown to everyone else. The reason he got approval is because he tricked a wealthy Gardening enthusiast named Miles into discreetly using his own (Mile's) brand of bottled water for the testing phase, after getting approval with the testers thinking its the real deal, Del boy set up a production run in his own flat using only his own tap water. Peckham spring became very popular and essentially drought the area as Del was using so much tap water. the Council thought they had sprung a massive underground leak because of Del's actions. Category:Greedy Category:TV Show Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Power Hungry Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Arrogant Category:Elitist Category:Delusional Category:Blackmailers Category:Protagonists Category:Criminals Category:Master Orator Category:Hypocrites Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Brutes Category:Thief Category:Charismatic Category:Wealthy Category:Polluters Category:Egotist Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Control Freaks Category:Con Artists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Hero's Lover Category:In Love Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Honorable Category:Social Darwinists Category:Sadists Category:Affably Evil Category:Parents Category:Businessmen